custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Fusion Staff (Fractures Alternate Universe)
The Staff of Fusion, formerly known as the Spear of Fusion, was a tool with the power to merge beings together or split them apart in the Fractures Universe. History Dark Hunter Possession Currently, little is known about the creation of the Spear of Fusion. It is unknown whether or not it was made by Artakha but it is known to have been used by the Dark Hunters. The first known usage of the Spear was when an unknown Dark Hunter used the Spear to fuse a Toa of Fire and a Toa of Earth together. The end result of this was the creation of "Prototype". Brotherhood of Makuta Possession The Spear remained in the possession of the Dark Hunters for a number of years until it was at some point looted by Makuta Bitil of the Brotherhood of Makuta. Accordingly, the Makuta used the Spear for his own ends and made it his primary weapon. Occasionally, Bitil loaned the weapon to Makuta Chirox and Makuta Mutran for scientific experiments. Brotherhood of Makuta/Order of Mata Nui War Within the past 3,002 years, Bitil participated in the Brotherhood of Makuta/Order of Mata Nui War and occasionally used the Spear to overwhelm his enemies on the battlefield. On one occasion, he used the Spear to fuse a squadron of Matoran to the ground beneath their feet. Fortunately, the Makuta was murdered during the Battle of the Southern Island Chains by the combined strength of Toa Gali and Toa Pohatu, who used their Elemental Powers to overwhelm him. Upon his defeat, the Toa retrieved his weapon. Upon entering the possession of the Toa, the Spear was moved to Metru-Nui, where it was meant to be placed within the Archives for safe-keeping. However, the Toa who was carrying the Spear was ambushed by Rahkshi while travelling through the Southern Continent. Although he was killed, the Toa was able to break the weapon in half to prevent it from returning to the Brotherhood. After his death, the remaining fragments of the Spear were recovered by a number of Matoran, who brought it with them to Metru-Nui in order to complete the fallen Toa's mission. Upon arriving in Metru-Nui, the remaining pieces of the Spear were reconstructed into a short staff by a local Ta-Matoran crafter. However, the Staff only retained a fraction of the original Spear of Fusion's power. Badge of Office The mystical properties of the Staff's powers swiftly caught the attention of Turaga Tuyet, who snatched the weapon up for herself and used it as a Badge of Office for that only the Ruler of Metru-Nui was entitled to wield. Following the death of Turaga Tuyet, the Staff of Fusion was passed along to her successor, Turaga Matoro. Whilst being used by Matoro, the Staff of Fusion was primarily used as a walking stick. Appropriately, when Matoro himself was poisoned, the Staff of Fusion became the property of Turaga Vilnius. Under his administration of Metru-Nui, the Staff of Fusion was used in the symbol for the Turaga High Council. Bearers *Makuta Bitil - Formerly; Status Unknown *Turaga Tuyet - Formerly; Deceased *Turaga Matoro - Formerly; Deceased *Turaga Vilnius - Currently Trivia *In Over Your Shoulder, Turaga Matoro was able to bring the Staff of Fusion with him when he used his Noble Kanohi Iden to reach Toa Tollubo in Onu-Metru. This act could not have been done with the Spear of Fusion, however, seeing as the weapon was altered in its shorter form and as Matoro was dependent on the Staff for mobility, the Turaga was able to bring it with him during Astral Projection. Appearances *''Whispers in the Dark'' - First Appearance *''Over Your Shoulder'' *''Judgement Day''